Typically, agricultural harvesters include one or more extractors configured to separate and remove pieces of debris or thresh from a stream of harvested crops, such as a stream of sugar cane billets. For example, a sugarcane harvester often includes a primary extractor positioned near an intake end of an elevator assembly that conveys crops toward a receiver collecting the crops, and a secondary extractor positioned near a discharge end of the elevator assembly. For conventional sugarcane harvesters, both the primary extractor and the second extractor include an axial flow extractor fan positioned directly in-line with the flow of debris through the extractor. For instance, the extractor fan typically includes a large fan hub positioned in the center of the extractor, with fan blades extending radially outwardly from the hub. As such, conventional extractor fans occupy quite a large amount of space within the airflow channel of the extractor and, thus, provide a substantial obstruction to the flow of debris through the extractor.
Accordingly, an improved debris removal system for an agricultural harvester that generates a suction force for removing debris without obstructing the central flow path through the extractor would be welcomed in the technology.